1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing software that prevents illegal use of software such as computer programs and allows only appropriate users to use it and a system therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important to prevent illegal copying and illegal forging of software such as computer programs and to be able to distribute the software in a state where only appropriate users authorized to use it can use it. In the past, methods of using a password and methods of using a dongle or IC card have been adopted as countermeasures against such illegal use.
The former methods prevent the software from effectively operating without password input for the software at the start of operation of the software. This is realized by matching the input password against a pre-registered password in the software. Note that a secret key, e.g., is used as the password in many cases.
The latter methods distribute a dongle or IC card together with the software to match an identifier of the software with an identifier written in the dongle or IC card at the start of operation of the software. A secret key, e.g., is also normally used for the identifier. In this method, even if secret information in the software is deciphered, since it is impossible to use the software without the dongle or IC card, it can be said that it is a method of higher safety.
In the above method of using a password, the password (secret key) itself which is supposed to be managed so as not to be leaked may nonetheless be intentionally or accidentally divulged to someone other than the appropriate user, and the software may then be illegally used. In actuality, such illegal use often occurs.
Also, even in the method of using a dongle or IC card, forging and copying of the dongle or IC card may be possible in some circumstances. There is a possibility that the software will be illegally used by forging and copying. Also, in this method, the dongle or IC card has to be re-distributed in accordance with software upgrades or other modifications to the software. Thus, the method has the disadvantage that processing becomes troublesome and costly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of managing software that can manage software use with a high level of safety, while enabling upgrades and changes to the software to be easily handled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a software management system that can manage software use with a high level of safety, while enabling upgrades and changes to the software to be easily handled.